The Fateful Encounter Changed My Life
by Harmonian Writer
Summary: Tired with the role it has, Jirachi decides to quench its desires to grant wishes by moving on to the people of planet Earth. TF every chapter.


**Disclaimer:Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. **

Night fell upon the world of Pokemon. The stars were in the now darkened sky radiant as usual. The stars were perfectly still and twinkling in the sky. They looked perfectly content in their place in the sky.

One star was not as content or bright. It seemed more irked than pleased to shine in the sky. Jirachi was not in the best mood this night. The wishing star Pokemon was not content of its life today. Its role did not satisfy it. It had a very good reason to not like its role.

Jirachi had the power to grant wishes. That was alright with it. The wishing star loved to grant people's wishes. It made it feel happy it could grant wishes and make others feel happy. It had one condition though. It could only be active for a week then sleep for several years. Much more than 800 years at that. Thing was, it never slept. That was only a myth, it just waited in the sky until the time came. 'Why did Gamefreak have to do this to me?' the little wish maker thought.

What was this Gamefreak it spoke of? It was the company that created the world of Pokemon. The world where Jirachi came from.

An extremely little known fact was that whenever a video game is created and published, it is not only the birth of a video game but also a dimension. Everyone is coded with the personality they have and they are forced to live out their roles. They do gain the knowledge that they exist in a video game and a company is responsible for their world and lives. When a game is turned on, the characters are sent to to a portal leading to their cartridge to carry out the story. If multiple cartridges are turned on, they send a double to fill in the busy actor's role. The system is flawless (Discounting cheating devices being activated. It took forever to get Ethan #420 out of those trees where he should not have been).

Jirachi was not very happy with the position it was given. Sure it was legendary sought out for and a feared foe in competitive battling but winning battles was the only wish it ever granted. The only real wishes it ever granted was in the anime, but that was a separate dimension. It never had a chance to exploit its powers in the main games. It also hated having the sky being its prison preventing it from doing nothing.

It was time for a change.

If the little wish maker could not grant any wishes in its own world. It decided to do the next best thing. Grant the wishes the players had, and not to win battles. Everyone won battles at some point. That sounded like a good idea, plus there are several people with miserable lives that play Pokemon. Why not help them out for real?

There was one problem though. How was it going to do that? Jirachi did have great powers but the barrier between the Pokemon dimension and the 'real' dimension prevented its powers from reaching out there. It was going to need help. All it needed was a comrade to could have the power to go through dimensions. Powers like that bypassed the barrier but no character with that kind of power ever dared to go into the real world. There was a first time for everything and it was for a good cause. What's the worse that could happen? Who could help though?

Palkia? No, a legendary like that dared not to mess with space. Porygon-Z? No, it is much too untrustworthy. So is the rest of its chain. Rotom? No, that Pokemon is much too mischievous. Unown? Jirachi thought about it. There's no reason Unown would be against it and it has no reason to do anything dubious. Jirachi just had to be careful for too many Unown to gather together.

Now to put the plan into action. 'No one will notice if I'm just gone for a little bit' Jirachi thought. The wish maker could always leave its place, but only if an event undid its lock it could appear to trainers without breaking the rules. If Jirachi just did not let its comrades know about this, it will be alright. Using its power of transparency (common among the little fairy legendaries) it left the sky and headed towards the Johto region. It stopped its flight when it reached the Ruins of Alph. Walking in on its little stubs it called feet, Jirachi entered the ruins.

"Unown? Where are y-OOOOUUUU" Jirachi fell in a hole. Right before hitting its bottom against the floor it used its powers of flight to stop itself. Jirachi felt sorry for Ethan, Kris, and Lyra whenever their player forced them down here. Luckily for them Unown was not exactly a Pokemon most players were excited to capture.

_Who wants me?_ An Unown shaped like the letter T hovered in. _Jirachi? What are you doing here? Please don't tell me this world fell into the hands of a shipper who makes weird pairings._ The Alpha Pokemon had no idea why the Wish Pokemon would want to meet it unless if they were on the set of a shipping fic.

"No, that's not it. I need your help." Jirachi started "I need the help of your powers!"

_My powers? I only have one move and awful stats to go with it! Why does the god of hax want __me? _The floating letter asked.

"But you have other powers right? Can you create a portal between dimensions?" Jirachi asked.

_Yeah, I can tell why you'd want it._

"Oh great! Thank y-"

_What's in it for me?_

"I'll grant you a wish!"

_Deal. Now I can finally be the kind of Pokemon I wanted to be! Let me call my buddies! Hey! Frank! Eddie! _Two Unown shaped like an F and an E respectively warped to the conversation.

_Hey gurl. We heard the deal. We'll grant you your wish yo!_ Frank said.

"Thank you, but I'm programmed to be genderless." Jirachi reminded.

* * *

**Wish 1  
Ernest**

"Oh em gee! I love you Ernest!"

"You're so hot!"

"Be my BF!"

That's what I have to hear everyday.

My name's Ernest. A teenage boy in high school. I'm pretty much an average Joe for the most part. Thing is though, I'm cursed. Some guys would consider this a blessing but for me it's one of the worst things that ever happened to me.

According to maybe every single girl I meet, I'm extremely attractive and cute. They talk about my beautiful golden hair, my blue eyes, my nice slim stature and creamy skin. I never meant to look attractive, I was born like that I suppose (Not to say you have to be born attractive. Anyone can be hot I suppose, if they try).

My parents make it worse. They are so proud of my looks they always try to keep me as clean and well dressed as possible. Sometimes I wish I could go to school with my hair not combed and wearing a plain old T-shirt instead of a collared buttoned-up shirt. Whenever I try to go to school looking unattractive, they stop me.

Life isn't all bad though, just that specific part when I really think about it. I have a good friend and some cool stuff like my own room's television and a nice supply of candy everyday. I love sweets, the only reason I'm not obese is because my parents take them away from me before I eat too much.

There's also my laptop and video games to play around with. Life was good in that aspect. Life has its ups and downs I suppose. Unluckily, the bad parts are in school where the most of my day takes place in.

Today was February the thirteenth. The day before Valentines Day. I spent my lunch hour worrying about all the valentines I'll get and how much crazier the girls will get (If that's even possible). I envied my friend Nick for a moment. He didn't have to deal with stampedes of girls like me. He just calmly bit his sandwich.

I scanned the area to see some girls staring at me and some getting excited I looked at them. Typical. I had a feeling they only liked my looks. It's the inside that counts right? I spotted a dark haired girl staring at me but quickly looked away. She seemed shy and not quite crazy like all the other girls. Huh.

"Say, Ernest, did you bring your 3DS today? We were going to have a battle in X and Y." Nick asked.

"I would never forget about that." I assured him. I proved it to him by briefly revealing my 3DS before putting it back inside my pocket. Nick and I were both gamers. We enjoyed having a casual Pokemon battle from time to time. We try to battle everyday. "Though I would like to forget about Valentines."

* * *

"Oh! Someone's turning on their game!" Jirachi exclaimed. It flew over to the portal leading to the recently activated cartridge.

_Hey! Wait for us gurl!_

* * *

"As always Nick, you make a full dragon-type team." I sighed.

"Dragons are awesome." Nick said defensively.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Maybe I should make a full fairy and ice-type team." I joked.

"I'll take measures I'll be able to counter them." Nick replied. "No fairy or ice types will stop my Goodra!"

The bus arrived to to take the two of us home. We got on the steps and took the nearest seat. Nick and I tried to make it seem like there was not enough room for anyone else to get in to avoid my fan club.

My 3DS was still on. I decided to check Nick's friend safari. I neglected on checking on it and I decided I ought to do it now. Nick felt a little offended when he found out but shrugged it off. He's a pretty easy going guy. I used my Hydreigon to fly my trainer to Kiloude City and check out what Pokemon he had in his safari.

"You have psychic types in your safari." I informed.

"Dang it, I was hoping it was dragon types." He replied predictably. Right in the first step I encountered a wild Pokemon. I was hoping it was a Magic Bounce Xatu. My eyes became the size of saucers when I saw what I encountered.

_ A wild Jirachi appeared._

I looked over at Nick to see he was just as surprised.

"No freaking way." I managed to say. "Jirachi can be encountered in a psychic friend safari."

"I wonder if other legendaries could be encountered." Nick wondered aloud.

My lead Pokemon was my Delphox so she was sent out. I threw a quick ball to see if I get lucky. It shook once, I was getting excited. Jirachi broke out of the Pokeball, it used Wish.

"Wanna make a wish?" Nick joked.

"Alright." I played along "I wish that on Valentines Day all those annoying girls would leave me alone." It was true. Maybe to go along with Nick's humor I should have said I wanted it to rain chocolate or something but I was not feeling too humorous today.

"I bet you do." Nick stated blandly "Aw, Jirachi ran away." He notified.

"That stinks. Maybe it'll show up again?"

The bus paused at my stop. I said goodbye to my friend and said I'll try to catch that Jirachi. I went out the door and walked to my house.

* * *

"Can't catch me. If I get caught I can't grant other wishes now can I?" Jirachi smiled. "Now to grant this wish. Get ready to send its power to the real world!" Jirachi reminded the Unown. Jirachi closed its eyes, then a third one on her stomach revealed itself and fired a beam of energy. The three Unown have created a portal for the energy to go through and grant their first wish. When the eye on Jirachi's stomach closed, she opened the others and smiled. It was a success.

* * *

It was strange. Jirachi never showed up. What was even stranger was the fact three other kinds of Pokemon did. Maybe it was a super rare encounter or something for all psychic friend safaris. I never heard of this happening before on the internet. Maybe I'm the first to discover it! No one would believe me though without pictures. At least I got a Xatu.

That was the least of my worries though. It was friggin Valentines Day! All those annoying brats would get on my nerves the whole day! I tried to come to school looking bad like rolling in dirt but my parents foiled my plan. They immediately cleaned me up and got me new clothes. They even drove me to school that day instead of the bus to make sure I don't try anything funny.

I was thankful for my teachers for keeping things under control and convincing students to hold on until lunch hour. I dreaded that hour and grew more worrisome on the last class before lunch. It was where I was gonna get mobbed. During the first few minutes in art class, I noticed was looked like yellow fur on my arm. Thinking it was paint I tried to rub it off, no luck. I feared it probably dried. I was not letting the teacher think I was messing with the paint so I pulled up my jacket sleeve before anyone noticed. I saw it on my other arm and pulled up my jacket sleeve. Nick gave me a funny look.

"You okay? You look like something's bothering you." I respected Nick for worrying about me but I did not to risk the art teacher overhearing so I told him it was nothing. "Suit yourself." He shrugged. I felt my back hurting too. Maybe it was from bending over so much. I stood up straight and continued painting up a cat. I noticed the yellow fur reached my left hand. Was I really that messy with the yellow paint? I hid my hand under the desk for no one to see. Luckily I was not getting any more of that purple fur-looking thing on me for the rest of the class.

It was lunch hour, the time of day I dreaded ever so much. Right when I sat beside Nick, hordes of girls just came towards me shoving each other of the way and handing me chocolates and cards. Me being the sweet tooth I am, I should have been happy for all these chocolates but I wasn't because there were crazy girls all trying to impress me all over the place. I wanted them to all go away and Nick probably did too.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. All the girls stared at me in horror, what really worried at me was that Nick did too.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Nick replied. "One of you girls must have a mirror. Show him!" he commanded. I have never seen this guy so tense. He snatched a mirror hurriedly from one of the girls and gave it to me.

I saw yellow fur on the area where my mouth and nose were. There was purple fur growing on the other parts of my head. Worried about my other body parts, I rolled up my sleeves to see a coat of that same bright yellow fur all over my arms and a coat of violet starting on my elbows. I stuck a hand in my jacket and under my shirt to feel fur. I unzipped my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt to see the front of my body filled with golden fur. I felt something in my pants, a lengthy sickle-shaped purple tail busted out of my bottom. What was happening to me?

I checked my face's progress again on the mirror to see whiskers on my face . My golden hair was replaced with purple fur. My eyes went from blue to green. I looked so similar to a Liepard, but why would I be changing to a fictional creature? I felt pain in my hands as it appeared my fingers were no longer there. My arms were just a long stalk of golden fur. I felt the same pain in my feet too. My limbs shortened a little, but enough to get out of my shoes. I felt the instinct to get on all fours.

"This might sound gross but I'll help you get out of your clothes. They might just be in the way now." Nick said with a somber tone. I'd be like that too if m friend was turning into something right in front of me. He pulled off my pants to reveal my yellow and violet fur-covered legs. I would not have to worry about girls watching this as they already left screaming their heads off. Nick gripped my underpants and pulled them off. My back hurt and I felt my spine get longer. I fell off my seat and on the floor on my back.

Nick helped me get out of the clothing on my torso by pulling the sleeves away from my arm while I just pulled my arm out. I felt some intense pain in my head, I felt it form into a feline head. I felt my ears moving to the top of my head leaving a bright pink trail. I did not feel anything after that. The transformation was complete. It felt like Nick and I were the only ones in the cafeteria now.

"Ernest? Can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded. "That's great buddy. I haven't lost you completely. It's great you're still in there..." I stood up, so did he. I felt more nimble than ever. "We should probably get out of here. Who knows what people will think if they see some weird leopard." He suggested. We were going to leave when I saw that same dark-haired girl I saw yesterday.

"Hello... My name's... Nora." She said quietly, I could easily tell she was shy. "I umm, I watched you sometimes and you seemed like a nice person. I could never bring myself to talk to you though." she continued, her voice increased in volume little by little. "Well, I guess I waited too long and now you can't talk, but I still want to be a... friend and... help" it seemed to take a lot to get the word 'friend' out of her.

"How are you going to help?" Nick asked.

"My parents run an animal shelter, maybe that would be a nice place for you to be..." She advised with a nervous grin on her face.

"Sounds good." Nick did not think she was up to anything dubious and was truly trying to help. I thought so too. "Ernest, even though you're a Pokemon now and can't speak my language now or come to school with me, we're still friends right?" I felt sorry for Nick, I was his only friend and he was not good with people so it would be hard for him to make a new friend.

"Let's go, I'll take you. Don't worry about me leaving school early." Nora signaled me to come and I followed her to her shelter.

After that time in my life, I lived a peaceful life in Nora's animal shelter. She was not like the other girls and like me for more than just the looks I had when I was still human. We had fun together. Nick sometimes came over too visit Nora too, they became friends. As for my parents, I never heard from them again and maybe that was for the best. I was much happier with Nora's family.

* * *

Author's Comment: Something I added to this series is the fact every character with a name is based off a character from another series. They would either have the same name or a similar name. I'll put at the end who's based on who but if popular demand says otherwise, I'll remove it.

**Series used: Suikoden  
**Ernest - Ernst, a pretty boy who was cursed to become a were-leopard. Hence his good looks and Liepard transformation.

Nora - Norma, Ernst's childhod friend who tries to break his curse.

Nick- Nick, A boy in the dragon horse cavalry whose dragon is purple.


End file.
